


we are wild

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can smell you, you know,” Malia whispered, interrupting Kira’s reverie. She was proud of herself for not squealing with surprise like her body ached to. As it was, she only jerked a tiny bit, and it wasn’t enough to wake the banshee.</p><p>Blushing hard, Kira whispered back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are wild

It was a little after two in the morning and Kira couldn’t sleep. Her mind was running a thousand miles a minute ranging from her overdue library books to the war on terror. _Why the war on terror?_ she thought. _There’s enough terror in Beacon Hills for the entire world twice over._

With a sigh, she rolled onto her side and poked Malia in the stomach. “Mal,” she whispered. “You awake?”

Malia grunted, wrapping her arms around the Kira, and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. “No. Go back to sleep before we wake up Lyds. You know how pissed she gets when we wake her up in the middle of the night.”

Kira rolled her sleepy eyes and snuggled closer into Malia’s warmth.     

She liked sleeping in the middle, she always had. She felt safe there, between her lovers, and Malia always insisted on sleeping on the outside anyway, her protection instinct, so it worked out for them.

Trying to drift back to sleep, Kira thought back to the first night they spent together.

 

_It was interesting to say the least. It was before they were together and they were still feeling each other out so to speak. Kira remembered feeling like she was going to take flight from the amount of butterflies in her stomach._

_A pack was after Lydia because she was the only Banshee alive in the states. Well, that they knew of, since Meredith’s death. Derek wanted to stash her somewhere safe, but she still needed protection and the border needed to be patrolled. At a loss, he sent Malia and Kira to watch after her._

_They decided that Lydia’s house would be best for hiding out, not because it was the biggest, but because Deaton had taught Lydia some small magic that helped ward the old house and she hadn’t been able to recreate it on anything else, not for lack of trying._

_When it came time for bed, Malia, stubborn as ever, refused to sleep on the floor. The look that Lydia gave could have turned any mere mortal to stone. At the time, Kira mused that her were-ness must have saved her. Kira was on watch first, but she slowly drifted to sleep sitting on the side of the bed while resting her feet from pacing the small room._

_The next thing she remembered was being trapped in the middle of a werewolf and a banshee and the feeling of complete relaxation and contentment. Malia was at her back, Kira’s head tucked under her chin, and Lydia was facing her with one arm draped over the two of them, the other arm tucked between their bodies.  Her long, dark eyelashes made shadows on her pale cheeks. She was stunning, even in sleep._

_Kira longed to reach out and stroke that creamy skin, to lean forward and press her lips to Lydia’s. She wanted to touch and taste and feel. But more than that, she wanted to be touched._

_“I can smell you, you know,” Malia whispered, interrupting Kira’s reverie. She was proud of herself for not squealing with surprise like her body ached to. As it was, she only jerked a tiny bit, and it wasn’t enough to wake the banshee._

_Blushing hard, Kira whispered back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_Malia shifted Kira back, so that they were flush, and took a deep, meaningful inhale right behind her ear. Kira shivered. “I think you know exactly what I mean.”_

_It was at that exact moment that the fox realized that Lydia was awake, taking in the scene in front of her, a bemused light in her hazel eyes. “Oh, by all means, don’t let me stop you,” she said, right arm still resting over the two of them, lightly stroking Malia’s side through the thin cotton of her shirt._

_Malia pressed a kiss to Kira’s throat, looking straight into Lydia’s eyes, almost a challenge. Even in the dim candle light, she could see the banshee’s pupils dilate as she pulled herself closer to the two of them._

_“Kira,” Lydia murmured, looking straight into those gorgeous brown eyes. “Can I kiss you?”_

_Kira looked over her shoulder at Malia, almost as if she were asking for permission. Malia gave it to her, nodding her head, and Lydia pushed forward to place a chaste kiss to her lips.  When she pulled back from the kiss, Kira exhaled the breath that she had been holding since she woke up and found herself between the most beautiful girls she knew. Not just beautiful, but strong and courageous and cunning._

_So she knew what she had to do. What she had to say._

_She pushed Lydia and Malia back so that she could lay on her back between them, and, closing her eyes, she told them the truth. “I like you-both of you and I don’t want this to be a one night thing. I want you two. Together.”_

_Malia and Lydia exchanged a glance over the fox and, without saying a word, came to a decision._

 

“I can smell you, you know,” Malia whispered into Kira’s ear, bringing her back to the present. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

Kira let a small giggle escape and nuzzled closer to Malia, pushing a hand up the back of her shirt to trace patterns on her skin. “I was thinking about the first night we spent together. You can’t blame me for the smell,” she whispered into Malia’s neck, kissing a line up her exposed throat.

Malia groaned softly and Kira felt Lydia’s arms go around them both. “Thinking about our first night?” she asked Kira and then pulled the fox’s hand back to press a kiss to the back of her hand. “Our anniversary is coming up. We could reminisce a little. What do you think Mal?”

Malia’s electric blue eyes locked with Lydia’s and she smirked, teasing, “Just like the first time. You are so easy.”

 

Their relationship wasn’t always easy, but it was worth it.


End file.
